GALERIANS:ASH Alternate Destiny
by Kindled Fire
Summary: COMPLETED! A short story based on Galerians:Ash. An alternate version of the game with an appearance of another Galerian named Gia, and Rion's unspeakable connection made with her ...
1. File 16645: Rion's Awakening

Galerians: Ash - Alternate Destiny  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This is a short story based on one of my favorite Playstation 2 games, "Galerians: Ash." The characters and original storyline are not mine, except the character later known as Gia (pronounced Guy a.)**  
  
File 16645: Rion's Awakening  
  
Lilia stood before the capsule as it opened, with Rion's frozen body inside. It had been six years since Rion had launched the virus into Dorthoy's sytem, shorted out and died. Lilia was finally able to retrieve Rion's dead body back to life, through the backup data of Dorothy. She slowly approached Rion's body, and watched as his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Welcome back, Rion."  
  
Rion's soft blue eyes tried to unscramble his blurry vision, as he finally locked eyes with Lilia. Smiling, Lilia walked over to a small computer, typing in a small code to release Rion's body from the wires and insertion plugs in his body that kept his body from deteriorating. "This will hurt some Rion ..." she sweetly replied. All of a sudden, Rion experienced a sharp shock to his body as the wires and insertions released their tight grip of his skin and resorted back to the sides of his body. Rion lifted his right hand and moved it about, finally retracting it itno a fist.  
  
"Good ... it works." he replied.  
  
Lilia looked away sheepishly, remembering that Rion was completley naked. Rion slowly sat up from his lying state, and looked towards Lilia. "Where ... where are we, Lilia?" he asked, as if he were a curious child. "We're in an underground base, which protects us from the Galerians ... Rion, we are still at war with our evolved technology ... with Dorothy." she replied in anguish, as Rion's eyebrows stitched in anger. "Dorothy? How can she still be alive if we implanted that virus into her?" he asked.  
  
"Rion ... you must understand. You were caught in Dorothy's backup memory, which is how I was able to bring you back. Dorothy still lives. She has found ways of regenerating herself, through her children, the Galerians. Our war with them has increased ... Michelangelo City is now in ruins. We, along with the army, are the last ones fighting for our survival against Dorothy. If anyone can stop Dorothy and her Galerians ... its you, Rion. You ... are our last hope."  
  
Hearing Lilia's words, made Rion wish he were back in his cold sleep. He had returned to a world worse off then what he left behind. In his mind, he cursed his father ever creating Dorothy, and cursed Dorothy for ever making Galerians. Yet then again ... he wasn't the real Rion. He was a Galerian with the downloaded memories of the real Rion. But his war was with Dorothy ... not the humans. Lilia, still with her back to Rion, gestered to Rion's side. "Your clothes are there ... get dressed. Then we'll talk more." she stated, walking away as Rion grabbed his clothes.  
  
**  
  
"So ... how many more Galerians has Dorothy made?"  
  
Lilia turned to a dressed Rion as he approached her from behind. Lilia had been typing into her datastream on the main computer, Elaine. "Since you died, Dorothy's back up memory has kept her alive, leaving us no way to destroy her. She has created four main Galerians." Lilia opened a file on her computer, and magnified it on a large image screen in front of her and Rion. Walking closer, Lilia showed images of the last Galerians.  
  
"There's Parano ... Nitro ... Spider, which infiltrated in your reoccuring fight with Dorothy in your back up memory ..."  
  
"But ... I had killed Spider."  
  
"No, Rion ... he had only fought you in Dorothy's back up memory ... his real body was nowhere in there. You destroyed his data that was exsistent in Dorothy."  
  
"So ... Dorothy placed an image of Spider from her memory to throw me off course. She did it, to try and keep you from resurrecting me."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
Rion sighed heavily, feeling himself getting more and more frustrated with Dorothy's still present exsistence. "You said there was four last Galerians ... you left one out."  
  
"The fourth one ... is the last and worst Galerian of Dorothy's creation. He is the most powerful and dangerous of the Galerians. He is what we've been hiding from and fighting for the past six years, and very few have survived. He was made by Dorothy to resurect her should her system crash. He's been searching for us ... to stop our research that can harm Dorothy and to make sure you can no longer hurt her. He's looking ... to destroy you completley Rion. He ... is Ash."  
  
Rion casted his eyes down towards the floor, clenching his fist tightly in anger. "Lilia ... I will do whatever it takes. We have to destroy Dorothy once and for all." he replied. Lilia nodded her head, and turned her computer off. "Come with me ... we'll go to the main deck upstairs. We'll see our current situation." Lilia lead the way to the elevator as Rion followed, yet suddenly ... he felt a surge of power strike his head. It was as if he could feel the presence of someone ... a Galerian like himself.  
  
"Rion? Rion, what's wrong?" Lilia replied.  
  
Rion fell to his knees, holding his head as Lilia ran to his side. "Rion?" she asked again, holding his arms. Suddenly the pain stopped. Rion let go of his head and looked to Lilia. "It .. stopped. Lilia ... I felt the presence of a Galerian."  
  
"Was it Parano? Ash?"  
  
"No ... I didn't sense any of those four. I sensed ... I sensed ... another. Someone ... different then the others. I think ... they're might be another last Galerian ..."  
  
"Rion ..."  
  
**********  
  
END OF FILE 16645 


	2. File 16646: The Galerian known as Gia

Galerians: Ash - Alternate Destiny  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This is a short story based on one of my favorite Playstation 2 games, "Galerians: Ash." The characters and original storyline are not mine, except the character later known as Gia (pronounced Guy a.)**  
  
File 16646: The Galerian known as "Gia"  
  
Standing in the upper deck command room before a large computer monitor which surveyed the entire base, military commander Romero, looked over the camera survilance. Commanding Officer Cas, the only female besides Lilia and one of the top and strongest soilders, joined Romero by his side.  
  
"Sir ... any detects of Galerian activity?"  
  
"Of of now, Commander Cas ... nothing. And personally I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"Affirmative sir ... I already have assembled men armed at every entrance to our base. Those bastards won't get in without us knowing about it first."  
  
Romero shook his head, keeping his vigil on the monitor. Lilia and Rion were brought up to the upper deck from the elevator, as Lilia lead the way inside the large main command room. Rion saw people working diligently on computers, PPECs and research. Rion could only feel hate towards himself. His and Lilia's efforts were for nothing. Dorothy still lived ... and so did her children.  
  
"Commander Romero ..." Lilia called out.  
  
Romero turned slightly, bringing his attention to Lilia. "Professor Pascalle..." he stated, walking towards her. Romero then suddenly stopped in his tracks, noticing the young man standing next to her. "My my, has the dead finally risen. Last I heard of you, you were in a cold sleep ..." he sternly stated. Rion could already sense the hostility from Romero, although he placed his best efforts at trying to ignore it. "It seems the things still left to be done have brought me back. You can't seriously believe you'll be safe here much longer. These Galerians will stop at nothing, not even their own lives, to destroy you all and bring back Dorothy, and I'll be damned if that happens again!" Rion replied angrily. Romero scoffed and fought back with his own inner anger.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken ... you too are a Galerian ... the very scum we're trying to destroy! And if I heard right, your attempt to kill Dorothy failed, and ended with your life. She still lives."  
  
"And you will die, unless you except my help!" Rion protested.  
  
Lilia held Rion's shoulder to try and calm him down. Rion sighed, and relieved the tension upon his shoulders. Romero walked back to the monitors. "We don't need your help, Galerian ... just see to it you stay out of our way!" he demanded. "Commander Romero ..." Lilia replied. "Professor Pascalle, I appreciate your help in this matter against Dorothy, but I urge you to look at who your trusting. He is oen of them." he replied. Lilia sighed. "And he is our only hope." she exclaimed, making her way back to the elevator in a sudden feel of anger. Rion felt the need to follow her as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. It belonged to Commander Cas. She smiled at him and tilted her head to the left, a gesture to tell him to follow her.  
  
**  
  
"Don't mind Commander Romero, um -"  
  
"Rion."  
  
"Rion, huh? Well, don't mind him. He gets stubborn like that. He only acts mean towards you because of what you are."  
  
"So your saying if I was human, there wouldn't be a problem?"  
  
"Well, take into consideration who we're fighting. You have to expect hostility."  
  
Cas lead Rion into the weapons and arsenal room on the second floor below the command room. She searched through the guns to pack herself up. Every so often, she would do a routine search of the entire base for any Galerians. Rion eyed the armory and scoffed. "Do you honestly believe any of this will stop the Galerians?" he asked. Cas laughed. "Hell no ... but its kept them back for this long. Its all we've had ... till you Rion ..." she replied. Rion eyed Cas strangley. "Why aren't you hating me? Like Commander Romero?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "I'm not stubborn. I know your powerful ... I know your our only real chance at survival left. But don't expect me to stand back and let you take it all on yourself." she laughed, loading up her main gun, placing it on her hilt of her belt and walking out.  
"I should check up on Lilia ..." Rion replied. Cas smiled. "She'll be fine. She's just angry that no one sees your potential like she does. She knows your the one to end all this." Rion took in Cas's words as he followed her still.  
  
Yet again, Rion felt the surge of energy go through his head, stopping him in his tracks. He held his head and fell to his knees once more. "Hey, Rion? What the hell is the matter with you?" Cas asked. Rion let out a yell, echoing throught the entire base. Then ... it stopped. Rion released his hands from his head and tried his best to calm down his breathing. Cas and Rion heard footsteps from behind them, as Lilia came up towards them.  
  
"Rion! Rion, it happened again ... didn't it?" Lilia asked.  
  
"What? What happened again?" Cas questioned, hating to be let out of the loop.  
  
"I sense it again. Another Galerian ... its heading towards the base." Rion stated, slowly rising from the floor. Cas gritted her teeth and cocked her gun. "Dammit ... the Galerians found out where we are!" she replied. "NO! No... this Galerian is walking by us ... unware that they're passing our base." Rion replied, feeling dizzy. Lilia took Rion's arm and placed it over her shoulder. "What should we do, Rion?" Lilia asked. Rion sighed and stood up fully on his own.  
  
"Take me outside the base. I'll approach it myself."  
  
**  
  
Cas and Lilia took Rion to the lowest level of the base, leading outside towards the ruins fo Michelangelo City. "If the Commander finds out we let you outside ... he could-" Cas tried to explain, yet she was cut short. "Don't worry. I'll take responsibility for Rion ... I believe in him." Lilia remarked.  
  
"Lilia, I can't let you -"  
  
Lilia stopped Rion by handing him a communicator. "Here. Use this. If your in trouble, contact me with this. Its connected to the base. Be careful." Lilia replied. Rion nodded and walked up from the opening in the ground, as Cas and Lilia closed the hatch behind him.  
  
Rion walked out and looked over a trampled Michelangelo City, the city he could of sworn he protected. He slowly walked around the area, looking for the Galerian he detected. Suddenly, the overbearing silence was hinted with soft sobs. Rion looked slowly behind him, and noticed a sloped figure, bent on the floor of a mass of rubble. Rion sensed Galerian power from this form, and approached it with caution. "You there ..." Rion replied loudly.  
The figure looked up, as its eyes set on Rion's. They were a dark orange gold, and caught Rion by surprise. The figure then stood up, and Rion could tell now, it was female. She had shoulder length jet black hair, red lipstick on her lips, and she wore a long dress of black and white. Her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves that were small, starting only at her wrists. Her eyes were tearing, as she adn Rion shared a long stare.  
  
"You ... your a Galerian, aren't you?" Rion asked.  
  
The girl merely nodded and again, locked eyes with Rion. "Who are you ... what are you doing around here?" he asked, feeling hostile, yet alos feeling as if he couldn't fight her. "Gia." she replied softly. "What?" Rion asked. "M-My name ... is Gia. I am a Galerian mother made." she replied. Rion steped back a bit, as his eyebrows arched in curiousment. "Are you here to kill me?" he asked. Gia started crying again. "I don't want to be born! I don't want to be here! I wish i was never created!" she replied, covering her face in her hands. Rion walked closer to her and took her hands away from her face. "What kind of ... Galerian are you?" Rion questioned.  
  
Gia sighed and wiped her tears away. "I am the last weakness of mother. I am Dorothy's emotions and fears ... her last weaknesses, in a Galerian."  
  
Rion's eyes grew large and his words taken away.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
***** END OF FILE 16646 


	3. File 16647: Dorothy's Weakness & Gia's P...

Galerians: Ash - Alternate Destiny  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This is a short story based on one of my favorite Playstation 2 games, "Galerians: Ash." The characters and original storyline are not mine, except the character later known as Gia (pronounced Guy a.)**  
  
File 16647: Dorothy's Weakness & Gia's Powers  
  
"Your ... Dorothy's weaknesses?" Rion repeated out loud, mostly for himself.  
  
Gia backed away again, as if fearful of something. "I ... I ran away. He's coming after me. He's coming to get me for mother ... make him go ... PLEASE, MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Gia screamed. Gia screamed so loudly, that it effected the world around her. Rion covered his ears as Gia's overwhelming scream sent out waves of high pitched psychic energy. It stretched out far, making buildings of Michelangelo City crumble at her sound. Gia then stopped and fell to her knees, as she started crying again. Rion looked towards her, taking his hands away from his ears. "G- Gia?" he replied. "Who's after you?" Rion asked. Gia took her hands away and looked at Rion. "The last Galerian ... the most powerful ... Ash."  
  
Rion's eyes became wide at the sound of Ash's name. Suddenly, Rion heard static from his communicator that Lilia had given him. He took it out of his pocket, and pressed the large red button. "Rion? Rion, are you there?" Lilia replied over the staticing communicator. "Yes Lilia ... I'm here." Rion called out. "Have you found the Galerian?" Lilia asked. Rion looked over at Gia again, as all of a sudden Gia took his hand in hers and brought it to her heart. "I'm still human ... I don't ... I don't want to hurt anyone." she replied. Rion looked deeply into Gia's eyes, as if searching for the truth. Rion could sense something different about Gia. He sensed that she was no threat to anyone, but herself. He couldn't leave her out there alone. Not for Ash to find ... and not so close to the base.  
  
"Rion? Rion!"  
  
"I'm still here, Lilia. I've found the Galerian ... I'm bringing her in."  
  
"What? Rion, do you have any idea what you are saying? She's a Galerian!"  
  
"You don't understand Lilia ... she's not a threat to us. She said she's a Galerian made from Dorothy's weaknesses ... Ash is after her. If that is the case, Dorothy must see her own creation as another threat to destroy her. We have to bring her in."  
  
"Rion, I don't know -"  
  
"Trust me, Lilia ... if she wanted to kill me, she would've tried already."  
  
"Alright then ... I'll open the hatch for you. I'll meet you directly inside." Beep.  
  
Rion placed his communicator back in his pocket and stared back at Gia, who still held his hand with hers upon her heart. Rion pulled his hand away and grabbed Gia's chin, lifting her head so he could see her. "Gia ... you need to come with me. I'll protect you from Ash." he replied. Gia's eyes wavered, but it had seemed she had excepted Rion's help, as she laid her head on Rion's shoulder. Rion placed his arm around her and lead her to the open hatch of the base.  
  
Lilia stood before the hatch, as her face turned to shock at the site of this girl. She was the same age as Rion and herself, yet she seemed distraught and scared. "Is this her?" Lilia asked. Rion nodded, still keeping his eyes on Gia. Opening her eyes, Gia looked at Lilia, who smiled and reached out towards her. "Hello." she replied. Gia merely lurched back and grabbed onto Rion tighter out of fear. "Oh, don't be frightened, I won't hurt you." Lilia assured. Still, Gia clung to Rion as a puppy to its master. "She's scared... we should get her to your lab." Rion exclaimed. "Right ... I hope we can pass her by Commander Romero." Lilia replied, as she started leading the way back upstairs. Yet before they could get there, Commander Romero, Cas and a few of their soilders stood before Rion, Lilia and Gia.  
  
"I believe you have some explaining to do, Professor Pascalle. You as well ... Galerian." Romero angrily stated.  
  
Rion stared angrily at Romero, holding Gia tighter towards him. Lilia sighed, knowing she and Rion would have to explain why Gia was in their secret base.  
  
***  
  
Back in Lilia's lab, Romero, Cas, Rion, Gia, Lilia and a few soilders has gathered for what appeared to be a long explanation. "Care to explain why the hell we have a Galerian in our secret base? Do you have any idea the danger you have put us all in?" Romero demanded, walking back and forth around the lab. Gia stood near Rion, her arms tight around Rion's arm. "Believe me ... she may be a Galerian, but she's different. She won't hurt us!" Rion yelled out. Romero turned on his heel and stared dead on with Rion. He walked up to him, nearly a feet away from his face. "Any Galerian is a threat to our survival ... especially you!" he reprimanded, as Rion tried holding back his anger. Cas walked up and placed her hand on Romero's shoulder, calming him down.  
  
"Commander Romero ... please ... let's just hear things out." Cas reasoned out.  
  
Lilia was working on the keyboard for the main computer Elaine. She started opening a data file with Gia's name on it. "Listen to me. She told me that she was made through Dorothy's feelings and emotions ... her weaknesess. She is no danger to us ... just look at how she clings to me out of fear. If anything, I believe she can help us." Rion explained. Cas walked over to Gia, as Gia kept moving back, keeping her grip on Rion. "Well, she seems harmless. Also looks like its only you she'll let come near her or touch her." Cas replied, noticing Gia's actions.  
"It's because I approached her without fear ... I didn't approach her with hostility. I also told her I'd protect her from Ash, who's looking for her." said Rion. "Ash?" Cas repeated. "If that bastard wants her, then we're a sitting target with her here." Romero replied, getting angrier by the second. "No ... she's fine as long as she doesn't use her powers. Galerians can feel they're own through the use of her psychic abilities. She used it once, but not long enough for detection. I wanted to bring her here to analyze her, she exactly what she has." Rion explained. Cas sighed and looked towards the Commander. Romero sighed and shook his head. "If she proves to be lying ..."  
  
"Then I will deal with the consequences." Rion answered.  
  
With that said, Rion looked towards Lilia, who nodded her head and pressed a button, which released a operating table for Gia. "I need Gia to lay here ... I'll place these hacking wires to her temples, it will allow us to see what's inside her head. Any memories, images, symbols or information that could explain her to us. Or maybe even any information on Dorothy." Lilia explained. "Gia ..." she replied.  
  
Gia looked up towards Lilia, still seeming scared. "I need you to lay here, please." she asked. Gia back away again, still fearful of everyone. Except Rion. Slowly, Rion took Gia's hand in his. Surprised, Gia looked up at Rion, as for once in a long time, he smiled. "Its ok, Gia. Trust me ... these people are here to help and protect you as I am. We need to know what's been done to you ... everything you know or remember. Alright?" Rion replied sweetly. Gia casted her eyes down a moment, and nodded in understandment. Rion lead her up the stairs and let her lay on the table. Lilia carefully placed the hacking wires to Gia's temples, yet Rion kept his hold on Gia's hand to keep her calm. Lilia returned to the console, typing consectively. Gia suddenly went into a trance, as numbers seemed to scan through her eyes, like on a computer screen.  
  
"Opening Files now ..." Lila replied.  
  
Lilia opened a large computer monitor for everyone to see what was inside Gia's head. Rion looked over, as they all stood in shock to what they saw.  
  
Gia was five and playing in the water of a beach. Gia was at her parents grave. Gia was celebrating her eight birthday with her grandparents. Gia was dancing in her school play. Gia is singing for a national tournament. Gia wins. Gia is hospitalized for a heart transplant. Gia recovers. Screen goes blank. A ruined Michelangelo City is shown. Ash is seen, destroying humans left and right. Gia is seen with Dorothy, being manipulated like all the other Galerians. Gia is overtaken by so much emotion, pain and fear that once belonged to Dorothy along with her own. Gia attempts to run away. Ash stops her, takes her by her throat and says he'll kill her should she try to escape. Gia finally runs away ... and Rion appears. Rion takes Gia into the base .... Blank screen.  
  
Lilia looks over to Gia, who suddenly knocks out of her trance. Gia is breathing heavily, and starts to cry, remembering all that has happened through her memories. Rion takes the wires off of Gia, as Gia clasped Rion's hand tighter. "I ... I can't go back. She'll win if I go back. Please ... Rion ... don't let me go bakc there." Gia pleaded. "So ... she does talk." Cas replied. Lilia printed out the information they recieved fro Gia's memory and read it out loud.  
  
"It seems Gia is what she says, a Galerian with manipulated human genes, yet she has been donwloaded with Dorothy's fears and emotions ... everything human abotu Dorothy is in Gia now, giving her psychic abilities, far beyond comprehension. Yet ... she has no control over handling her overload of emotions."  
  
"So, wait ... what does that mean exactly?" Cas questioned, trying to follow Lilia.  
  
"It means Gia is dealing with too much emotion. She was human once, so besides her own emotions, she must deal with Dorothy's as well. So she can't control when she cries, screams out or is afraid. Whcih makes her powers uncontrollable for her ..." Rion explained, helping Gia from the table. Romero sighed. "So ... we should destroy her." he suggested. "NO!" Rion yelled out, making the whole room silent. Lilia then steped in. "Commander Romero ... destroying her would do nothing. That's just what Dorothy and Ash want. For her to be destroyed. She carries Dorothy's weaknesses. Dorothy created her as a Galerian, hoping she would be able to fight on her side, but it seems due to her state, Gia proves to be a threat to Dorothy just as Rion is. If anything ... its best she's on our side." Lilia explained.  
Romero sighed and closed his eyes. "Very well. I understand, Professor Pascalle. I will permit Gia to stay, but we must to something in order for her to harbor her powers, and if anything, use them against the opposing last Galerians." he announced. "Rion and I will take care of it, Commander Romero." Lilia replied. "Very well." Romero stated, leaving the lab, followed by Cas and the other soilders.  
  
Rion looked at Gia who started crying again, and picked up her head for her to look at him. "Gia ... we're going to help you. But we need your help as well. Will you help us ... Gia?" Rion asked. Gia sighed and rested her golden eyes on Rion.  
  
"For you, Rion ... I will do anything. Whatever it takes."  
  
****** END OF FILE 16647 


	4. File 16648: A Connection

Galerians: Ash - Alternate Destiny  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This is a short story based on one of my favorite Playstation 2 games, "Galerians: Ash." The characters and original storyline are not mine, except the character later known as Gia (pronounced Guy a.)**  
  
File 16648: A Connection  
  
Rion and Lilia lead Gia to a bedroom which was to be his. It had a bed, one overhead light, a communicator and an old teddy bear that was found in the ashes of Micehlangelo City, a sign of a once peaceful exsistence. Gia for once, released her grip of Rion and walked inside the room, making her way towards the bed. She sat there, glancing around the room, and then grabbed the teddy bear, letting her fingers caress the bear as she smiled slightly. Lilia stayed at the door as Rion walked over to Gia. He bent down in front of her and looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"Gia ..."  
  
Gia immediatly looked at Rion at the sound of her name and smiled. "Is this your bear ... Rion?" she asked. Rion smiled and shook his head. "No ... I'm giving it to you. A gift." Rion stated, as Gia smiled even more, holding the bear closer to her. "Gia ... you must be tired. I want you to try and get some sleep ... later, I'll come for you and we'll work on your powers. Alright?" he asked. Gia nodded her head in understandment as she started laying down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep. Rion returned to his feet, as he let his hand brush a few stray hairs off of Gia's face and behind her ear. Rion then began leaving the room, as he closed the automatic door behind him. Lilia eyed Rion and looked back through the door window at Gia. Inside her, she felt a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"So ... it seems you have quite a connection with Gia." Lilia replied.  
  
"Huh? Oh ... I guess." Rion replied back, eyes still locked on Gia through the window.  
  
"Do you think ... maybe ... your attracted to her due to the fact that she contains Dorothy's emotions? Since Dorothy is your mother ..."  
  
"It's nothing like that. Gia holds Dorothy's emotions, but she doesn't share Dorothy's fears or loves, she merely has heightened emotions beyond her control. Anything she fears, loves or hates is all based on Gia ... her human emotions. That's why I feel I must protect her ..."  
  
Lilia's eyes casted down and sighed. "Rion ... do ... do you love her?" Lilia asked. "Wh-What? Lilia, don't be ridiculous!" Rion replied, quite sure of himself. Rion then walked away back to the commanding base on the top floor, as Lilia watched him go. Out of nowhere, Cas appeaered coming from the opposite direction towards Lilia. "Hey, Professor Pascalle ..."  
  
"Please, Cas ... call me Lilia."  
  
"Well, Lilia then ... I think the real question is, do you love him?"  
  
"What? No ... we're good friends thats all. Nothing more ... I was just asking out of curiosity."  
  
"Or maybe ... what your really thinking is ... Rion, I brought you back ... I have faith in you ... and what? No I love you?"  
  
Lilia sighed in frustration and started walking away from the conversation. "Did he even say thank you when you brought him back?" Cas called after her, making Lilia stop momentarily and continue forward to her lab.  
  
****  
  
Romero had everyone on high alert on the commanding deck as Rion had made his entrance. "What's going on?" Rion asked. Romero scoffed in anger. "Seems we have two Galerians in our outer deck that have come to pay us a visit ..." he replied. "Stantson, bring up the main image from the video survielance." romero asked a routine soilder. Within seconds, Rion and Romero watched as they saw Spider and Parano causing trouble outside the deck of their base. "Those two!" Rion replied angriley. Suddenly, Spider walked up to the video survielance, as if to make an announcement.  
  
"Rion ... If you want to protect these humans, then you must obey mother's demand. We will come in and destroy your precious humans, unless ..." he replied cold heartedly.  
  
Rion's heartbeat increased, knowing full well what these two scumbags wanted. Parano moved into the picture, licking his knife with joy.  
  
"Unless ..." Parano continued, "You give up Gia! NOW! We won't hurt her ... we just want to se the color of her blood."  
  
"Its either the humans ... or her!" Spider finished, destroying the camera and blocking the images the commanding base was recieveing. "Just what I was afraid of ..." romero replied. "Take Gia to them! I don't want anymore lives risked on a Galerian!" he demanded. "NO!" Rion fought back. Romero looked at rion in disgust as he walked towards him. "Are you willing to put innocent people's lives in danger?" Romero yelled. Rion didn't back down, instead he moved closer to Romero. "You think they'll keep they're word! The moment we give Gia to them, they'll come gunning for the rest of you! Its a trap! I won't let you use Gia like that!" Rion violently yelled. "Anything to protect your little love, huh?" Romero replied backing away in anger, not knowing what to do. "I'll go out and confront them myself." Rion replied, already making his way out of the base to greet them, despite Romero's demands for him to stay out of this.  
  
Inside the bedroom where Gia rested, Gia felt the presence of two Galerians. She started holding her head in fear and cried softly. "No ...No ... Not Parano and Spider! No!" she replied to herself. Suddenly, Gia felt Rion's presence with them, and suddenly her fear stopped. "Rion ... Rion! Don't! Don't hurt him!"  
  
***  
  
Parano and Spider's attention was soon brought to the open hatch of the base. They weren't at all surprised to see Rion walk out instead of Gia. Instead, Parano let out a sick and twisted laugh. "How amusing!" he called out. Spider smiled. "Mother knew ... she knew you wouldn't give Gia up so easily. You think you can save her Rion? Do you really think you can?" Spider replied. Rion grew angrier at every statment they made, as he clutched his fists. "Stay away from her!" he yelled, letting our one of his psychic abilities of fire, which rolled on the groudn towards Parano and Spider. They both jumped out of harms way, and behind Rion, who let out another blast behind him. It hit Spider, but not Parano, who rolled out of the way. Spider dropped to one knee and laughed. "You actually hit me Rion ... what a surprise." said Spider. "I've killed you once before ... I can do it again!" Rion yelled, using his psychic ability to lift Spider in the air and throw him back down hard on the ground.  
  
Yet as he had Spider in the air, Parano dashed forward with his knife, cutting Rion's arm. Spider was still hurt, despite Parano's help, as Parano then let out a ray of electric force while Spider produced webs surrounding Rion. Rion held out his shield as long as he could, his anger fueling his strength. Yet Rion couldn't hold it that much longer, not with both attacks phasing him. "Poor Rion ... soon your blood will paint this road a much different color!" Parano pervertedly stated. Rion dropped to his knees, yet still holding his shield up. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the air, making Parano's electricity stop and Spider's blade webs break! Spider and Parano fell to the ground, covering their ears in pain, all except Rion. "What the -" Rion replied.  
  
Suddenly, looking over, Rion saw Gia walking towards him, screaming. Her psychic powers are what brought Spider and Parano to thier knees. Rion stood up and reached out to Gia, as Gia's screams stopped. "Gia! What are you doing out here?" Rion asked. Gia fell in Rion's arms and slightly cried. "I don't want them to hurt you ... I won't let them, Rion ..." she replied, placing her hand on Rion's cheek. "Gia ..." Rion softly replied.  
Suddenly, Parano and Spider returned to thier feet, and noticed Gia standing with Rion. "So ... you've finally got wing of your powers, eh Gia?" Parano replied, readying his knife for attack. "All the more to kill you! For mother!" Spider yelled, as they both ran towards them. Rion was able to use his psychic ability to toss Spider back, as Gia turned suddenly, her eyes a deep red, as Parano stopped in his place. Gia's anger towards them attacking Rion, displayed another psychic ability of Gia. As she squinted her eyes in anger towards Parano, Parano was struck in various parts of his body as if he were being stabed with daggers. Gia was doing this all through her eyes, as she released Parano, and he fell to the floor ... dead. Rion looked in awe at Gia's powers as he noticed Spider return to his feet.  
  
"Let's finish what we started ..." Rion stated.  
  
He released his hold on Gia, and walked towards Spider. He then let out his fire attack on Spider, which burned him, as well as lifting him into the air and throwing him back down. The impact Spider had with the ground ... killed him immediatly. The fight was over. Gia felt weak, and collapsed as Rion ran over to help her. He held her in his arms as she looked up towards him. "Your okay ..." she replied. Rion smiled. "Yes ... thanks to you, Gia." he replied. Gia smiled and noticed his cut on his arm. She sat up and grabbed it to look it over. "Oh Rion ..."  
  
"Don't worry Gia ... I'm alright. Its nothing." Rion assured her.  
  
Yet Gia began to cry, and placed his arm near her cheek, as a tear fell on his cut, making it suddenly tighten up, and disapeer, leaving merely a scar. Rion looked at his arm in amazement, and stared at Gia again. "Gia ... how ... I mean ... how were you able to control your powers? I thought you couldn't." Rion asked, quite confused at Gia's immediate control. Gia smiled. "Its because ... I've finally found something ... to protect." she replied. Rion felt a soft red color flush his cheeks as Gia leaned closer to him. Suddenly, Rion felt Gia's lips upon his, and although shocked, he allowed it ... and kissed her back.  
  
****** END OF FILE 16648 


	5. File 16649: Power Based on Love Nitro's...

Galerians: Ash - Alternate Destiny  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This is a short story based on one of my favorite Playstation 2 games, "Galerians: Ash." The characters and original storyline are not mine, except the character later known as Gia (pronounced Guy a.)**  
  
File 16649: Power Based on Love ... Nitro's Invitation  
  
Romero and his troops met Rion and Gia at the open hatch, as Rion carried a weakened Gia in his arms. "Hey! Are they-" Romero begun. "Yes ... they're both dead." Rion replied, as he continued walking past them to take Gia back to rest. Romero ordered his troops to fetch the bodies of Parano and Spider and bring them in for observation and research. Cas stood a few feet away from Romero's troops and started following Rion. "What do you want, Cas?" Rion asked her, still walking. "I'm just amazed at what I saw. Seems like Gia knows just what the hell she's doing after all ... any theory on why?" Cas replied, knowing full well she scratched a surface on Rion's own feelings. Rion stopped in his tracks for a few moments, and then continued walking, avoiding Cas's question.  
  
Rion entered the bedroom and placed Gia down softly and carefully on the bed. Cas waited by the door, crossing her arms. Obviously, she wasn't done talking to Rion. Gia was again asleep, as Rion looked over to Cas again. "What?" Rion suddenly asked. "I was just curious ... when did you and Gia start having a thing for each other?" Cas asked. Rion was taken by her question, and realized his kiss with Gia must of been seen by everyone who witnessed them fight Parano and Spider. "It was nothing." Rion replied, walking past Cas. "Professor Pascalle ... I mean, Lilia doesn't think it was nothing. I swear, men are so dense." Cas replied, as she walked away from Rion, her hands in the air. Rion sighed and knew he had to confront Lilia.  
  
Walking in Lilia's lab, Rion realized Lilia was at her main keyboard trying to keep herself busy. "Lilia ..." Rion spoke out. Lilia immediatly stopped what she was doing, as the typing came to a halt. Rion could feel the akwardness in the room as he kept walking to Lilia. "Is there something I can help you with Rion?" Lilia asked. Rion stopped about a foot behind Lilia and took a deep breath. "Lilia ... I know what you saw."  
  
"I saw quite a fight ... I'm glad to see Gia has achieved control on her powers."  
  
"Lilia ..."  
  
"I have data reading on the fight between you two and Parano and Spider ..."  
  
"Lilia ..."  
  
"It seems that -"  
  
"Lilia, its not what you think."  
  
Lilia stopped and finally turned to face Rion. Her eyes seemed sad and dissapointed as she adn Rion shared a moment of silence. "It isn't what, Rion?" she asked. Rion sighed, sacttering his brain as if searching for an answer. "The kiss. It .. it wasn't what you think. I ... I don't ..."  
  
"Don't lie to me Rion. I care for you very much. I guess ... seeing you with Gia, made me a little jealous and -"  
  
"It doesn't mean anything!" Rion yelled.  
  
Rion's sudden yell made things quiet. Lilia looked as Rion's eyes casted down to the floor, his fists shaking in anger. "She's nothing to me Lilia. You and I are friends ... nothing will ever change that. Gia is nothing but a weapon we can use towards Dorothy ... once Dorothy is destroyed ... There will no longer be a need for Gia. She means ... nothing to me!!" Rion bellowed. Lilia's hands were brought to her mouth in shock, as Rion noticed her facial expression. Rion then felt a presence. Turning slowly around, Rion came face to face with Gia, who stood by the door of the lab, and started crying. Rion's face became upset and sad, as his eyebrows arched upward in sadness. "Gia ..."  
Clasping her teddy bear to her heart, Gia eyes had flown a river of tears as she eyed Rion with a pain staking stare that cut Rion deep in his heart. "I'm nothing. Nothing to you ... but a Galerian you can use. I thought ... you were different Rion ... I thought you loved .. you loved ..." Gia trailed off, feeling her tears lodge in her throat. Gia then began to run, as Rion felt the insationable urge to run after her. He took a look to Lilia, who sighed and nodded. "Go ... I know you want to!" she replied, and without another word, Rion dashed after her as quick as a flash.  
  
****  
  
As Rion ran, he ran into Cas. "Cas! Did you see Gia run through here?" he replied. "I figured something was wrong ... she ran off towards the hatch, I told my guards to stop her before she gets there at any cause!" she replied. Rion scoffed angrily. "Your going to make her feel cornered, and with the way she's feeling now, we don't need that!" Rion yelled, running towards the hatch. Cas cocked her gun and began to follow him.  
  
"Stay right where you are, miss ... we can't let you leave!" replied one of the guards under Cas.  
  
"I have no purpose anymore ... I don't have something to protect ... no love ... no anything." Gia replied.  
  
Slowly approaching her, Gia screamed through tears, pushing guards back with her powers. A few guards flew through the air towards Rion, as he stopped them with his shield. The guards backed down as Rion walked closer to Gia. Holding her teddy bear tighter, Gia backed away from Rion and through tears, stared at him angriley. "Keep away! KEEP AWAY!" Gia yelled, making her powers, once again uncontrollable, as her yells became high pitched once again. The guards fell to their knees, covering their ears in pain. Cas fell to the floor behind Rion, yet watched as Rion was able to still walk towards Gia without a problem. Gia kept backing away as Rion tried to slowly reach out for her. "Gia ... Gia please, listen to me ..." he replied softly. Gia covered her ears, still crying hysterically. "I know you don't want to hurt me, Gia."  
Hearing this, Gia paused and looked towards Rion, as her crying dwindled a bit, and the guards were able to let there hands free from their ears. "Its like before Gia ... with Parano and Spider. When you screamed, it only effected them, and not me. It didn't effect me because you controlled it to harm anyone of your choice ... but you didn't want to harm me. Same as now. Its the basis ... the basis of your power, why it suddenly became controllable for you ..." Rion replied, inching closer to Gia. "Its like you told me ..." he continued.  
  
"I finally ... found something to protect ..." Gia suddenly cutted in.  
  
Rion smiled. "You want to protect me, isn't that it Gia?" Rion asked, even though sure, still questioning Gia's inner feelings. Gia bowed her head and clutched her teddy tighter with every back step she made. "I felt love ... for the first time in a long time. Since the pain ... of being a Galerian. I found love ... for ... for you, Rion. I ... love you." Gia proclaimed. Rion's face showed a face of surprise, as well as guilt for what he had said prior in Lilia's lab. Rion sighed and attempted towards Gia again. "Gia, listen to me ... what I said back there ... I .. I didn't ..." Rion started trailing off, as Gia became angry again. "YOU HURT ME RION! I thought you were different! But ... your just like him ... like Ash!" Gia yelled, as Rion's eyes showed a look of hurt.  
  
Suddenly, a large crash happened behind Gia, bursting open the hatch of their hiding deck. Smoke surrounded them, as Rion tried his best to search for Gia through the dust and smoke.  
  
"I'd say Ash is so much cuter then Rion, Gia ... he's not like Ash at all!" a sudden voice replied.  
  
Rion finally had his visioned cleared as he stared at yet another Galerian ... Nitro. Her black hair hung in front of one eye, and her face was so expressionless, she had no fabrication of emotion, fear or pain. She held an unconcious Gia under her right arm, and laughed to herself. Rion felt the blood in his veins burn with anger, as he started breathing heavily, reaching his psychic abilities to their full extent. Nitro laughed, as the guards took aim at her with their guns. Cas took command. "FIRE AT WILL!!" Cas yelled, as an array of gunshots aimed for Nitro. Yet none came close. Nitro simply sighed at thier effortless atttempt, as every bullet fired hung in the air at Nitro's command. "A Galerian killed by ammunition? What a boring way to go." Nitro replied, taking a single bullet in her hand. "Well, hate to see such efforts go to waste ..." she replied. Rion sensed what she was to do, as he quickly turned to Cas and her men. "GET DOWN!" he yelled.  
Without warning, Nitro mentally turned the bullets around and as fast as lightning shot them back towards the guards. As they attempted to run, many of them were shot through the heart and shoulder, as Rion ran towards them, holding out his shield to protect as many as he could. When Nitro was out of bullets, she simply sighed and looked towards Rion. "Such futile attempts to save them Rion ... I hope you feel as if your really accomplishing something." she snidley replied. Nitro then sweetly, reached over with her free hand and skimmed her fingers through Gia's balck hair. "Poor thing ... so much emotion to deal with. Being rejected by the one she loves. What more could one want then death? Too bad I don't feel. She needs somebody's pity ... perhaps Ash could fufill that very pity." she replied slyly yet maliciously.  
  
Rion released his shield and looked to Nitro, getting angrier by the second. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT GIA! I WON'T LET YOU GIVE HER TO ASH! NEVER!" Rion yelled. Nitro sighed again. "Mother figured you wouldn't let her go so easily ... perhaps you lied when Gia meant nothing to you." Rion's face dropped as he clasped his chest where his heart was. Again he felt guilt, yet it was the guilt in lying to himself about how he felt about Gia. "With that thought in mind, Rion ..." Nitro continued. "I have a parting message for you ..." Rion's attention was immedaitly brought back to Nitro, as he sighed in deeply.  
  
"For the sake of Gia's life, Ash has challenged you. He wishes to meet at Mushroom Tower, the once proud home of our dear mother. There, you will battle to the death ... for Gia. Should Ash win, you will watch helplessly with your last seconds of life, as Gia is killed to resurrect Mother and destroy her weaknesses all at once, and then you ... will perish."  
  
Hearing this, a visual image of what could happen to Gia flooded his mind, making him fearful of Gia's life. "And if I win?" Rion asked. "Then you win. Gia stays alive as do you ..." Nitro answered. "But Dorothy will still be sitting in her backup memory ... waiting to be resurrected again." Rion assured. Nitro smiled. "Heh, did you honestly think it would be so easy for you in the end? Meet Ash at Mushroom Tower at nine tonight. If you don't show up directly on time ... Gia will be killed immediatly. Ta ta." Nitro exclaimed, as smoke appeared, surrounding her and Gia. "NO! GIA!" Rion called out, running towards her.  
Reaching out yet touching nothing but air, Rion fell to his knees ... as he lost Gia to the enemy. Rion stayed stationary on his knees as he began to slowly cry. As he laid his head down, he felt something soft rub against his forehead. He looked up ... and saw Gia's teddy bear he had given her. Sitting up, Rion held the bear under his chin, and slowly repeated Gia's name.  
  
Inside, Rion slowly made his way towards the troops. Many of them were injured, some alive and well ... quite a few dead. Rion walked over to Cas, who was shot in her arm. "Cas ..." Rion replied. Cas moaned in pained and laughed. "Don't worry about me Rion ... its nothing but a scratch. So ... we're in trouble aren't we? They've captured our only hope to winning ... and they know our secret location. What now?" Cas asked, looking at Rion, his head bowed in anguish and defeat, and his eyes tearing. Rion held the bear tighter still and breathed in hard as he set his tear streaked eyes towards the ruins of Michelangelo City.  
  
"I end this ...." Rion stated.  
  
***** END OF FILE 16649 


	6. File 16650: Nitro's End Ash's Demention

Galerians: Ash - Alternate Destiny  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This is a short story based on one of my favorite Playstation 2 games, "Galerians: Ash." The characters and original storyline are not mine, except the character later known as Gia (pronounced Guy a.)**  
  
File 16650: Nitro's End ... Ash's Demention  
  
"RION! You can't go out there! This is more then likely a setup!" Lilia yelled out.  
  
Rion had stormed into Lilia's lab without hesitation, searching for any new PPEC's he could get his hands on to inject himself. He would need everything they've got. Rion heard Lilia's words, but they might as well have fallen on deaf ears. Rion was like a machine. He took action without hesitation or warning ... just anger in his blood and sorrow in his heart. Lilia through her screams slowly began to cry. "Its no longer about defeating Dorothy ... is it?" Lilia asked. Rion finally stopped. There was moments of silence, as Rion turned around to face Lilia. "Its for her, isn't it? For Gia." Lilia replied courageously, despite her own heart. Rion sighed again, and shut his eyes. "I ... I don't know. Its been so long since I've felt anything ... but, I do know ... I want to protect her ... I want to ... to be around her. For one reason or another ... I finally felt my life had a purpose because of her. Its strange ..." Rion replied. Accepting this as his answer, Lilia smiled. Now she knew for sure. Despite how confused Rion was, or how badly he couldn't read his own heart, Lilia had finally accepted what Rion was trying to figure out.  
  
He had fallen head over heels in love.  
  
Lilia took a sigh and walked over to Rion's side. She started packing in Rion's belt, PPEC's he could inject inside him to help on his journey to Mushroom Tower. "These should help you ... should anything go wrong. Some of these are not yet tested ... but I'm sure that's a risk your willing to take." Lilia replied sweetly, as Rion watched her. He slowly smiled at her, this friend whom he had gone through so much with. "You should go now, Rion. Before Romero and the others stop you. I'll cover for you." Lilia replied. Rion looked up to the clock above Lilia's door. It was 8:02. If he knew any better, it was best to leave now.  
  
Lilia walked Rion to the hatch that lead outside to Michelangelo City. Rion walked out and took another look at Lilia. With little hesitation, Rion leaned over and gently pecked Lilia on the forehead. "Thank you, Lilia ... for everything." he softly replied. Lilia smiled and backed away from him, as she pushed the hatch door closed. Rion knew ... he looked upon his friend for the last time.  
With the door closed, Lilia placed her forehead on the cold door, slowly crying, yet happy. As surprisngly as ever, a recovering Cas visited her by her side. "So ... he's really off to this death trap, isn't he? You think we should hold a welcome party for him when he gets back? I'm sure Romero will be thrilled ..." Cas joked, knowing that the Commander wouldn't be too thrilled at all. It was suddenly quiet as Cas looked at Lilia more closely. She was crying, yet smiling. "Lilia?" Cas called out. Lilia sighed and began walking back to her lab. "The party won't be necessary Cas ... Rion ... won't be coming back."  
  
"What? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"I know Rion. He'll fight to the death to win. Especially now with Gia on the line. He'll risk it all."  
  
"Hmph ... all this to be a hero huh?"  
  
"No ... all this ... for survival ... and love. Thats the Rion I know."  
  
Cas looked at Lilia again, feeling sorry for her. "And ... your feelings?" she asked. Lilia laughed and turned back to Cas. "A silly crush ... haven't had one in awhile. Who has time for it with this war going on?" she laughed, still making Cas quite confused. "You have that much faith in him ... that he'll finsih it?" Cas questioned. Hearing this only made Lilia smile more. "Yes ... I always have. He'll be the one ... to end it all."  
  
***  
  
Rion wasted no time getting to Mushroom Tower. As he approached the base of the large tower, he took a red capsule of PPECs, and injected himself with it. After the small sting pasted by from his neck, he slowly started making his way towards the entrance doors. Without much surprise, a shrill laugh filled the air, making Rion stop in his tracks. The voice carried all around him, making it difficult to know its source. Rion's anger inside him, also made him impatient. "SHOW YOURSELF NITRO!" he beckoned.  
  
Swiftly as he said, Nitro appeared through a cloud of smoke before Rion. Her arms crossed, and her expressionless eyes set on Rion. "Your quite the early bird ... aren't you? So determined. Ah, how boring it all is." she replied. Rion eyes squinted narrowly towards Nitro, knowing this all too well. "Let me guess, to get up there to the top of the tower, and to Gia ... I have to beat you." Rion replied, tired of all this playing around.  
Nitro clapped happily for him, though her face showed no proof of it. "How clever, Rion, clever indeed." she slyly remarked. She then slowly started walking to Rion, as Rion kept his ground. "You know ... you should of seen Ash's face when I handed her Gia. He was so pleased. You could say he was ... quite enjoying what he saw. Gia is quite the looker ... such a delicious morsal to one so handsome and saucy as Ash ..." hissed Nitro, playing with words to rattle Rion's feelings. Rion closed his eyes, trying not to get worked up over the perverted and devilish man Ash was, trying his best not to get visual images. "Aw, Rion ... that doesn't bother you, does it? I'm not getting you worked up am I?" Nitro playfully teased. Rion smiled and scoffed. "As a matter of a fact you are -"  
  
As quick as a flash, Rion took Nitro's arm, and twisted it so fast, that Nitro fell to her knees, with a surprised look.  
  
"And now you'll regret it." Rion exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
Gia layed upon the cold floor of Mushroom Tower, as she slowly regained conciousness. As her eyes set on the all too familiar scenery, Gia jumped up in fear, backing away to the nearest wall. How did she get here? Her golden eyes soon fell on the destroyed skeleton of the machine Dorothy once resided in. The simple look of it, made Gia quiver in fear and scream in terror. "Now ... now ... now ...." a sudden voice called out, echoing through the room around Gia. At the sound of this voice, Gia's eyes grew wider in fear. "No need to wail like that ... this place should be like a home to you ...."  
Suddenly, Ash hovered down from the sky and stood before Gia, making Gia start to hyperventilate and cry hysterically. "This has always been a home to me ..." Ash wickedly replied. Gia closed her eyes tight, hoping Ash would just go away. Ash was the one who tortured her to do everything at Dorothy's command. He tortured her to become a useful Galerian, to be controlling in her powers and to be obedient. But this Ash ... he was different. He now spoke soft words ... now he tried acting coy and sweet to Gia, making Gia more uncomfortable.  
  
"Come to me, Gia. Don't you want to be held .... to be touched?" Ash replied, sliding his hand up Gia's leg. Gia immediatly pulled away, scared of what Ash was capable of. Ash's perverted and demented nature reached a new level, in where he was feeding off of Gia's inner power. That's what he wanted. Now that he witnessed what Gia's powers had done to Spider and Parano, the feel of Gia's power sent Ash into ecstacy ... he fed off power ... he wanted power. Now, to him, there was no point in destroying Gia. He wanted her power ... and to get to that, Ash now had to get to her. Yet, if she didn't obey ... he had no problem ending her life and taking her power inside of him. But for now, he was to wait for Rion ... and with that time, "play" with Gia.  
  
Gia running away only fueld Ash's attempt in getting her. Gia ran to the opposite side of the room, as Ash transported himself in front of her. Gia run in so many different directions, only to be stopped by Ash. Finally, Ash had enough chasing, and grabbed Gia by the throat, lifting her up in the air. "Oh, dear Gia ... why so tense? I can read your mind ... I know what you want ... You want to be touched by another ... you want to feel love. Well, I can give you that ..." Ash perverted stated, again, making his fingers slide up her leg and under her dress. Gia for once lifted her courage, and grabbed Ash's wrists. "I do ... want to feel love ... to be touched by the one I love ... but ...that's ... not ...you! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" she screamed, with her sudden yell sending Ash flying to the opposite wall. Gia fell to the ground, choking for air. All she heard then was Ash's cackling.  
"Yes .... yes, dear Gia .... that's it! There's the power!" he laughed insanely. "Thats the power I want ... and if I have to get inside you to achieve it, so be it! Either you help me ... or I'll kill you to get inside you!" he replied. Gia arched her eyebrows in anger to Ash, who slowly rose back to his feet. "Your only in love with my power ... you wanted me dead! Why not kill me now?"  
  
"And have your dear Rion dissapointed?" Ash remarked.  
  
Upon hearing Rion's name, Gia almost fell apart. Rion ... she thought to herself. All those cruel things I said to him ... Why would he come for me after all that? He loves Lilia ... Gia thought, crying again. Ash laughed out loud again, echoing through the room once more. "Dear Gia ... have you forgotten I can read minds? Rion indeed has come for you ..." Gia's eyes widened, looking back towards Ash. "He was never in love with that silly Pascalle woman ... in his heart he was all about you ... though he's still too brain dead and dense to realize it just yet. Such a confusing emotion, really ... and now, he's placing his life on the line to save you. If he doesn't defeat me ... he watches as you die. If he wins ... you both walk away happy. Don't bet on that." Ash replied cold heartedly, yet with such ease.  
  
"You monster ...." Gia uttered.  
  
Ash bent down towards Gia again, and licked from the corner of her mouth to her ear. Gia shuddered in disgust and fear, as Ash merely laughed. "He's taking longer then expected ..." Ash replied, making his way to look out the broken hole in the room to peer down at the fight. Gia slowly crawled over to see, as Gia could see nothing but smoke rising from the bottom of Mushroom Tower. "Rion?" she whispered. Ash smirked and scoffed to himself. "Seems Nitro did quite a job. Now Rionis out of the picture ... and your all mine ..." Ash replied, licking his lips as he moved towards Gia.  
Gia could feel herself about to scream as suddenly, an object whizzed between Gia and Ash, stopping them. Ash walked over to the object, and kicked it over with his foot ... onyl to be staring at Nitro's decapitated head. Ash showed no remorse or fear, yet sighed in anger and dissapointment. Without even turning aorund, Ash felt Rion's presence hovering int he sky before the hole in the room, peering in at Ash. Gia's face lit up, as she stared lovingly at Rion. "Rion ... you came for me." she whispered.  
  
Rion smiled and reahced down to Gia, as he caressed her cheek with the bakc of his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked. Gia nodded, leaning her face against Rion's hand. Rion then directed himself back to Ash, as Ash kept his back to him. "So, Rion ... you've changed I see." Ash replied, soundly less intimidating as before.  
  
"Let's end this Ash ... Now! I won't let you hurt Gia or the survirors."  
  
"Ah yes ... same old monolouge of every hero. How boring." Ash replied, kicking Nitro's head aside.  
  
Ash slowly turned around and smiled. "So ... new PPECs are out on the market, are they? I don't remember you having the ability to fly." remarked Ash, feeling Rion's overwhelming power. "There risk takers ... its true ... but I'll risk it all to defeat you."  
  
"And win back your little girlfriend no doubt." Ash replied, smiling wickedly, playing at Rion's feelings as Nitro did. Rion returned the smile, as Ash frowned in confusement.  
  
"No Ash ... to win back ... the one I fell in love with."  
  
***** END OF FILE 16650 


	7. File 16651: Gia, the Key Goodbye Rion!

Galerians: Ash - Alternate Destiny  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This is a short story based on one of my favorite Playstation 2 games, "Galerians: Ash." The characters and original storyline are not mine, except the character later known as Gia (pronounced Guy a.)**  
  
File 16651: Gia, the Key - Goodbye Rion!  
  
Rion landed swiftly on his feet and stood before Ash, unafraid and undeterred. Ash and Rion stared eachother down for what seemed like forever. A painstaking silence filled the destructed Mushroom Tower, as Gia watched helplessly. Her powers were immensley strong, yet Ash was still above her. Merely because of his intimidation he had over her.  
  
Within seconds, Ash and Rion dashed towards eachother at an immensive speed of light. They both bounced off of eachother's shields, continuingly dashing into eachother, hoping to find a crack in each other's shield for the first attack. Gia cried as she watched, worried for her Rion as well as scared of what Ash was truly capable of. Suddenly, Gia could feel an all too familar presence. It made her heart beat fast and her breath become rapid. Mother? Dorothy? Gia thought to herself. There was no doubt ... Dorothy .. her presence in her back up memory was there. Its presence called out to Gia, due to the fact that she held a part of Dorothy in her. Ash was made as the one to resurrect Dorothy, and so it came to no surprise that Gia felt her. Gia peered around the room of Mushroom Tower and her eyes fell upon the destroyed robotic piece that used to hold Dorothy. Feeling unafraid for once, yet drawn to it, Gia slowly rose to her feet and started making her way to the base that stood before a destroyed Dorothy.  
  
Rion raised his hand in the air, placing all his strength in using his psychic ability to raise Ash and throw him back to the ground. Ash flew up in the air, yet as he fell to the ground, he stopped himself and flew towards Rion, punching him hard in his stomach, sending Rion back. Ash then took Rion by the throat and started sending electric shocks through his body, making Rion scream in agony. Rion fought back and placed both his hands on Ash's wrists, burning them with his fire ability as Ash dropped him, as he used his mind to calm down the flames and cool them. Both of them started breathing hard, feeling the battle wage against them.  
  
"You've gotten stronger ..." Ash replied, flexing his hands.  
  
"Its not over yet ..." Rion replied angrily.  
  
Ash laughed. "Yes of course. Perhaps your strength comes from emotion. For Gia no doubt. But how long will that hold out?" Ash asked. Rion's eyebrows arched in confusment. "What the hell are you talking about?" Rion demanded. "You haven't realized it yet have you? To think ... your love will prove to be your demise!" Ash yelled, running towards him and lifting him in the air by his neck.  
Gia stopped and stood before Dorothy, at the exact spot where Lilia and Rion once stood six years ago to launch the virus program into Dorothy. Suddenly, Gia could hear a voice in her head. Gia ... Gia ... I know you can hear me Gia ... Becoming frightened, Gia started backing up, as she could of sworn the voice belonged to Dorothy. Gia ... I knew you would return to me. Gia's eyes became confused as she covered her ears to try and ignore the voice. "No ... what do you want? Your gone ... stop it ... leave me alone!" Gia screamed. "Where are you coming from?" Gia replied. Dorothy laughed. Silly child ... I'm talking from the back up memory ... Dorothy replied. "Back up memory? But ... where is it? Your destroyed." Gia asked. No ... Gia, I am in the backup memory ... and that back up memory is inside ... of you ...  
  
"What?" Gia replied, her eyes dropping.  
  
Ash smirked wickedly as he held Rion by his neck. "Rion, how stupid do you think mother is?" Ash asked. Rion stared at Ash, confused yet again and angry. "You and your humans are so pathetic. You had it in your hands ... the chance to destroy mother for good ... and it was right under your nose." he replied. Rion's eyes opened wide in shock and slowly looked over to where Gia stood. "N-no ... Gia?" he stuttered through choking words. Ash laughed again. "You would think that girl, Pascalle would have found it in Gia while rummaging through her memory. When Mother made lovely little Gia into a Galerian, and downloaded her emotions into her, she also downloaded the back up memory ... inside of Gia. But knowing Pascalle would try to hack into Gia, mother created a barrier around the memory ... making it untraceable, even for your humans obselete technology to comprehend."  
Rion's eyes striked a sense of fear as Rion slowly started to become afraid. "So ... to destroy Dorothy... we'd ... we'd have to .. -"  
  
"Yes. KILL GIA!" Ash yelled.  
  
Gia heard Ash, as fear struck her heart and she fell to her knees. Her disbelief, made her fearful. She was to be the end of the humans ... the end of this world she loved so much. She wanted nothing to do with Dorothy ... she wanted her humanity back. She wanted to be human again and stay with Rion ... she didn't want Dorothy to be reborn. Rion could feel tears weld in his eyes, knowing there was no way he could kill Gia ... there had to be another way. "Are you scared Rion? Its all over. You shouldn't have wasted your love on such a creature ... then it would've been so much easier to kill her." Ash replied.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rion yelled, opening his eyes as they had shone a blinding white.  
  
Ash felt the inisdes of his body feel as if they were being crushed, feeling Rion's power intensify with his raging emotion. Ash was jolted back to the opposing wall, stuck there as Rion's hair stood on end, eyes blinding white as static electricty danced around him, as he made his way to Ash. Ash suddenly began to feel weak against Rion's growing power. "W- what? What is this?" Ash demanded, for once, fearing his life. Rion's eyes still teared as he held his palm to Ash's forehead. "IT'S OVER ASH! I WON'T LET DOROTHY BE REBORN ... AND GIA WON'T DIE!" Rion yelled. Ash found it in himself able to cackle at Rion as he stayed glued to the wall of the Tower. "Poetic Rion, quite poetic. Yet there is no alternative. She is the Key ... Gia is the Key to ending the last of those humans. You can't end it." he replied. Rion smiled. "I can end you!" he exclaimed, pressing with all his might against Ash's forehead, sending an overpower of electric shocks and overriding Ash's system. Ash screamed a bloodcurdling scream ... sending a echoing wave across Michelangelo City.  
  
Ash ... was dead.  
  
Rion calmed down his powers, and watched with an expressionless face at Ash's dead body. "Goodbye ... Ash." he replied. Suddenly, a blast of energy surrounded the room of the Tower once more. Rion looked over his shoulder, noticing Gia was surrounded by this burst of energy. Gia screamed in pain, as Rion ran towards her. Unable to get close enough, yet inches away from her, Rion watched as Gia was being controlled to resurrect Dorothy from inside. "R-Rion ..." she cried out. Rion used an ability of his to stay his ground and fight the force of the overwhelming energy. "GIA!" he screamed out. Oh Rion ... Perhaps if you hadn't gotten close to her ... watching this woudl be so much easier. Rion was shocked to hear Dorothy's voice. "Dorothy? LEAVE HER ALONE!" he demanded. Dorothy ignored, as she continued working through Gia to awaken her. "R-Rion ... you have to get out of here." Gia softly replied.  
  
"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! THERE'S GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Rion yelled out, crying yet again.  
  
"There's only one. I have to die." she softly exclaimed.  
  
"NO! NO! NO I WON'T LET YOU GIA!"  
  
"We don't have a choice ... Rion, I want you to live on. You've done you part. You've killed Ash. Its my turn to protect you ... Rion ..."  
  
Gia then closed her eyes, as she started focusing all her power agaisnt herself ... for her own destruction. "NO! Gia, what are you doing? You can't short out! You can't leave me!" Rion cried, falling to his knees. "You'll be fine ... you have Lilia. You have a reason to live -"  
  
"I DON'T LOVE LILIA! I LOVE YOU GIA! I WANT YOU HERE ... WITH ME!"  
  
Hearing this, only made Gia cry, yet her smile stayed upon her lips. The words she had longed to hear. They were said. She reached her hand out and placed it softly on Rion's cheek. Rion immediatly held her hand with his, as he slid her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "Please ... please, Gia ... don't leave me." Rion pleaded, for once, crying more then he had ever done in his life. "Rion ... I'll always be with you ... but you know just as I do ... this is the only way. Thank everyone for me ..."  
  
"GIA!"  
  
"Rion ... I will always love you. Don't forget me ... and live ... for me."  
  
Gia closed her eyes again, and used her psychic power to lift Rion up in the air against his will, as Rion hysterically cried and yelled out Gia's name, struggling against Gia's power, to make his way back to Gia. "GGGGIIIIAAAAA!" he screamed. Without warning, Gia released her power onto herself, attacking herself internally, overriding her system and the back up memory that was present inside of her. A rumbling and bright light blasted from Mushroom Tower, as Rion was taken to safety as the base of the Tower.  
  
***  
  
Rion awoke on the cold ground of Michelangelo City, as it slowly started to rain. Immediatly, when Rion focused his eyes and realized what had happened, he ran through the rubble debrie that once was the Mushroom Tower. He looked for Gia, calling out her name and hysterically fearing for her. Then, he froze in place. He noticed Gia's pale arm sticking from under a large piece of the tower. Lifting it with his power, he witnessed as Gia, laid there, as if she were sleeping, with a smile on her face and her chest no longer contrasting to show breath. She was truly dead.  
  
Rion fell helplessly to his knees, and laid beside Gia, hysterically crying yet again. Placing his forehead upon Gia's head and wrapping his arms around her body, Rion repeatedly called out Gia's name over choked up tears. Rion brought himself back up and picked up Gia's body from the floor, holding her close to his chest, repeatedly kissing Gia on her forehead. The rain started letting up, as the sun shone, embracing Rion and Gia in its light.  
  
It was over.  
  
Dorothy ... her Last Galerians ... were finally destroyed.  
  
And the last humans were saved. Rion could live amoung them and have a life.  
  
Looking upon Gia's face once more, Rion smiled, his eyes still weeping. "Its all because of you Gia ... you saved us all. I just wish you could see this ... I wish you could be with me now." he replied, finally resting his lips on hers. "Wait." Rion thought.  
  
"Lilia! The chronogenic chamber ... where she had placed me when I died ... maybe ..."  
  
*****  
  
END OF FILE 16651 ..... END OF TRANSMISSION ... SHUT DOWN .....  
  
END. 


End file.
